


Ohmtoonz Oneshots

by SatinRabbit



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinRabbit/pseuds/SatinRabbit
Summary: Hello! So, I already have most of these stories in my Wattpad version(wattpad is also SatinRabbit), but since I recently made an AO3 acount I wanted to put them here too. Hope you enjoy the ride <3





	1. The Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish Date: March 11th 2017
> 
> Word Count: 1660

   It was Luke's idea. He and Ryan had been friends for years now and Luke finally asked if Ryan wanted to meet him at the next con. Thankfully the nearest one would be held in Chicago so Ryan would definitely be able to make it, and Ryan had actually agreed rather eagerly. Luke thought Ryan would be hesitant at least as he usually was when it came to anything in real life. Nonetheless, Luke was excited.

   "Jon, make sure to feed the cat and don't destroy my house while I'm gone."

   "Come on man! I ain't gonna destroy your house! That'd just be damn rude. But I'll remember. Just have fun on your date with the Ohmwrecker~" Pssh, I totally wasn't a date. I mean, Luke and Ryan did flirt quite a lot with each other, but it was just them poking fun at each other, yeah. Then why did Luke's heart skip a beat each time he thought of meeting his best friend and seeing his face? He'd deal with it when he slept on the plane to Chicago. Which speak of the devil, was being called right now.

   "I'll call you later Jon, my plane's being called." He hung up and boarded his flight.

   Meanwhile in Chicago Ohm could hardly sleep. He was ecstatic at the thought of seeing Luke, but he was also incredibly nervous. What if he did something wrong? Maybe Luke wouldn't like what he saw.. But Luke had been Ryan's friend for years, and Luke was the one who had offered in the first place. He had no reason to worry, but it didn't stop him from doing so anyways. Ryan heard the sound of Buddy jumping on the bed and walking over to lay next to him. Normally Ryan would tell Buddy off since fur would get on the covers and it'd smell like dog, but he needed all the comfort he could get. So Ryan gave in for once and pet Buddy till eventually, finally, he fell asleep.

**~CONVENTION DAY~**

   Luke had gotten to his hotel late in the night. Sadly, the hotel beds sucked and he didn't have the best sleep. Nonetheless, he was determined to be in at least somewhat of a good mood. After all, this would be the first time Luke got to see his crush- No, it would be the first time Luke would see his best friend and hear his voice in front of him, not from speakers. With his little pep talk, Luke dressed and headed out to the convention. He dressed nice, but still casual. It was a convention after all. Luke decided he'd just grab something to eat with Ohm, he had too many butterflies in his stomach to keep anything down anyways. "Alright Luke, breathe. You've known him for years, why are you nervous?" Luke listened to his own words and breathed. He was just outside the convention, trying to unnerve himself before he plunged in.

   "Toonz?"

   Luke turned around to see a man with chestnut hair and blue gray eyes. His face was round and looked soft, as if a little bit of baby fat still held on. He wasn't super pale but he wasn't overly tan either, only tan enough for it to be gathered that he went outside regularly, but stayed inside just as much. He was wearing a simple gray hoodie, dark blue jeans, and some run of the mill black and white sneakers. Luke could feel the heat radiating off his own cheeks. He'd recognize his voice anywhere. "H-Hey Ohm."

   Ryan's blue gray eyes lit up as he grinned. "It's great to actually see you in front of me rather than on a screen."

   "It's great to actually see your damn face rather than just hear your voice, Ohmie." Luke grinned, but it was more smug then Ryan's. Ryan laughed, some pink forming on his cheeks. It usually happened whenever Ryan and Luke 'joke' flirted but that was usually behind a screen.

   "Heheh, yeah I guess so. First to be blessed by the sight of the Ohmwrecker's face~" Ryan leaned forward some, a joking but smug smirk on his face.

   Luke playfully scoffed. "Shush ya dork. Are we gonna head inside or just stand out here like idiots?"

   Ryan perked up at Luke's question. "Huh? Oh yeah!" Ryan took Luke's hand in his without really thinking about it. "Come on! We didn't buy tickets for nothing and there's a nice café in there! I, uh, forgot to eat before coming here so-"

   "Y'know, I didn't eat before comin' here either," Luke interrupted Ryan, his face bright red and a warm smile on his face. He's glad the butterflies in his stomach had kept him from eating.

**~TO THE CAFÉ~**

   Luke and Ryan talked idly as they ate, but eventually it fell into an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to break the quiet while also not making it weirder. "Hey Ohm, think there are any panels worth watchin'?"

   Ryan grinned, glad Luke finally broke the silence. "Only one way to find out!" He went to take Luke's hand in his again but hesitated when he recognized what he was doing this time. "Oh, uh, s-sorry Luke I-" Luke chuckled, red on his cheeks.

   "Calm down Ohm, it's fine," Luke said as he took Ryan's hand in his. "Let's go see if any cool panels are gonna be playing or are already." Ryan's flustered face seemed to re-spark Luke's confidence as he took initiative. Ryan just nodded, letting Luke lead him since he was too embarrassed to do much else. And yet neither have said anything about the obviously reciprocated feelings for one another.

   "H-Hey Luke," Ryan started asking, his voice a bit more quiet.

   "Yeah? What's up?" Luke turned back a little to look at Ryan as he spoke.

   "I ju-"

   "Oh my gosh is that Cartoonz?!" Luke's attention was diverted and Ryan was cut off as an apparent fan jogged over. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry if you're busy but I didn't know one of the best Youtubers was going to be here!" Ryan shuffled his feet quietly, hiding behind Luke and keeping his mouth shut. Sure he'd quite boldly revealed himself to Luke but he didn't think he'd be ready if a fan recognized his voice or something. Maybe a convention wasn't the best idea.

   "Oh no I'm not busy. I'm visiting a friend and decided that we'd come here to hangout." Luke shrugged. At least he was staying vague.

   "Oh that's cool! Is the uh, person hiding behind you that friend?," the fan asked, looking over at Ryan.

   "Yeah that's them. They don't really like attention though."

   "Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to say hi, didn't even consider your company! I'll get out of your hair now, enjoy the con!" The fan started walking off, waving as they went.

   "You too," Luke called, one to be polite. Ryan nudged Luke softly, meekly trying to grab his attention. "What's the matter Ryan?" Luke asked looking at Ryan, concern evident in his eyes, hand still securely around his.

   "Thank you," Ryan said quietly.

   "Wait, for what?"

   "Thank you for not letting who I actually was slip. A convention might not have been the best place to meet and hangout in hindsight." Ryan cracked a small smile, his grip on Luke's hand growing a bit tighter.

   "Shit I didn't even consider that. We can always leave, maybe go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable?" Luke felt a bit stupid not realizing that he could easily get recognized and might accidentally out Ohm's identity when they weren't ready.

   "No, no, it's fine. You paid to be here, you shouldn't have to waste money-"

   "Ryan, I can always cancel the next two days and get my money back, I'm more focused on if you're uncomfortable or not," Luke interrupted Ryan, simultaneously walking them over to the wall out of people's way and where ears wouldn't reach them.

   "but you're my guest, I should be concerned about your comfort not the other way around. I'm just an awkward, bad host.." Ryan cast his eyes down, now interested in the design of the carpet beneath them.

   Luke crouched down, pulling Ryan down with him. "Ryan look up at me," Luke took his hand that wasn't holding one of Ohm's and gently used it to take Ohm's chin so he'd look at him. "You've been a wonderful host and I couldn't ask for better. If you aren't enjoying this then I'm not either. You're one of my best friends and I don't want you to think otherwise." Luke mentally cringed at himself as he used the term best friends, since by now it was obvious there was more to it.

   "are you sure?"

   "I'm absolutely certain, Ohmie." Luke grinned genuinely, no smugness to it at all. "The panels probably suck anyway compared to the fun I've had already."

   Ryan laughed at the compliment and the nickname. "If you say so Lukey." Ryan continued quietly laughing.

   "Oh shush you over-sized rabbit. C'mon, let's go play some games or something." Luke stood back up and pulled Ryan to his feet.

   "Heheheh, we can go and grab your stuff from your hotel and you can stay at my place. I bet Buddy would love to meet you!" Ryan had a bright grin stuck to his face, hand intertwined with Luke's still.

   "Um excuse me, but I'd love to meet Buddy too." Luke dramatically placed his free hand over his heart, a smile, as subtle as it was, evidently on his face. The dramatics continued to make Ryan laugh and brighten his mood. "Hey Ohm."

   "Yeah Luke?"

   "I looove you!"

   "I love you too Luke."

   And for once their words weren't excused as a joke. They were completely genuine and not masked at all with any excuses. It was Luke's idea to bring up meeting Ryan face to face, and he didn't regret it at all.


	2. Wet Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy doesn't like baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter then the previous, but another one should be up soon after. 
> 
> Original Publish Date: March 12 2017

   "Luke," Ryan turned into the living room to see Luke sitting on the couch watching tv. Ryan's shirt had wet splotches all over it, as well as his sweatpants. "I need you to help me give Buddy a bath." As if on cue, Buddy pranced into view, shaking water from his fur.

   Luke turned off the tv and got up. "If you can grab him again I'll help." Buddy skittered up the hall.

   "...I might need your help with that too." They both sighed heavily and began their chase after the water repellent dog.

   Thirty minutes and a few bruises from bumping into walls later, Ryan managed to get a grip on Buddy and haul ass to the bathroom before Buddy could get out of his grip. Luke followed close behind, quickly closing the door before they had to do that all over. He leaned against the door and groaned. "Your damn dog is a speed demon."

   "Yeah I know. Now help me keep him in the tub and not jump out again." Luke nodded as Ryan grabbed the dog shampoo and started washing Buddy. Buddy looked completely done with his life. "Yeah I know, being clean is so terrible Buddy." Luke laughed under his breath after hearing Ryan sass his dog. Luke crouched by Ryan's side just slightly behind him. He hoped Buddy didn't jump out because he really didn't want to smell like wet dog. Soon enough Ryan had fully cleaned Buddy, no more suds or dirt on him. He pulled the shower curtain in front of him and Luke as Buddy shook water from his fur, the water hitting the certain.

   "That was great timing."

   "You're drying Buddy off Luke."

   "But I'm gonna smell like wet dog!"

   "Luke either way you're going to smell like wet dog after this." Luke groaned, grabbing the beach towel they used to dry Buddy off after baths. After Buddy was dry enough, Ryan open the door. Buddy ran upstairs, through the open door of Ryan and Luke's bedroom, curling in his dog bed that was at the end of their shared bed. Ryan draped his arms over Luke's shoulders. "Thanks for the help devil~"

   "Ry I love you but you smell so much like wet dog right now." Ryan's face turned red, his eyes looking down and to the side. Luke chuckled and pulled Ryan in for a short but sweet kiss.

   "How 'bout we take a shower then we can relax on the couch?" Ryan nodded quickly, eager for any chance to cuddle with Luke. He gave Luke a quick peck on the lips.

   "Deal!"

   They ended up falling asleep on the couch, Ryan curled into Luke's chest and Luke's arms wrapped around Ryan protectively.

 

 

 


	3. Attention, Attention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny boy requires utmost attention but devil dick is being a workaholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day?? A miracle!! Also this may be a biit, inaccurate but this was written months ago. Soon you will get new one-shots not from my wattpad, soon.
> 
> Original Date Published - March 12 2017

   "Luuuke!" Ryan stood behind Luke, who was currently sitting at his desk editing the day's video. Ryan's arms were wrapped around Luke's neck, his head resting on Luke's shoulder. "Come and cuddle with me! I need my devil to keep me warm!" Luke had been working almost all week, editing, recording, making plans. He'd hardly spent any time with Ryan and Ryan needed Luke's love and attention to live. Well, okay, not literally, but Ryan also didn't want his devil to overwork himself.

   "Ryan I'm busy, I'll cuddle with you later." Luke didn't even bother looking back, calmly continuing his editing.

   "Luke you said that yesterday, and the day before that. You're always telling me not to overwork myself, take your own advice." Ryan slumped over, his face almost in Luke's neck.

   "I'll come down later, Okay? I promise." Luke looked back to Ryan, who had lifted his head to hear Luke talk better. Ryan pouted, his eyebrows furrowing together.

   "Fine but if you're not down in thirty minutes I'm dragging your ass down myself."

   "Deal." Luke kissed Ryan's cheek, making Ryan's pout break into a grin. Ryan let Luke continue working for now as he headed back downstairs to the living room where he'd left his blanket and the tv on.

   Forty minutes passed and Ryan hadn't even heard Luke's chair move. He abandoned his blanket and spot on the couch as he went upstairs steaming. He didn't even bother knocking as he went into the room Luke was working in. Luke hadn't even noticed, as his headphones were on. Ryan groaned and plopped himself in Luke's lap, taking off his headphones. "You said you'd be downstairs in thirty minutes. It's been forty."

   "Ry get off, I'm almost done." Ryan refused to move, arms around Luke's neck.

   "I already gave you an extra ten minutes."

   "Ryan come on!

   "You haven't paid any attention to me all week! You've just been working Luke! Am I not worth any attention anymore?!" Ryan's eyes brimmed with tears. He had gotten stressed out worrying about improbable answers, none of his question getting a viable answer, merely guesses. Many of them weren't pleasant guesses. Ryan didn't have to make any guesses anymore though as Luke quickly pulled Ryan closer to him for a sweet and tender kiss. Luke pulled away after a minute or two, letting them both breath. Luke had his arms wrapped around Ryan's waist but moved a hand up to brush away Ryan's tears and some limping strands of hair.

   "I'm sorry Ryan, I was being an ass and wasn't paying attention to my angel of a boyfriend." Ryan cupped Luke's face in his hands and smashed their lips back together.

   "Damn right you were being an ass. Now are you going to cuddle with me or what?" Luke stood up, picking up Ryan who immediately wrapped his legs around Luke. Luke carried Ryan downstairs to the living room, where the tv was still on and the blanket laid where it had been discarded. Luke sat on the couch and pulled the blanket over them both. They ended up watching anything that was on, exchanging kisses, Ryan playing with Luke's hair every so often, and Ryan holding on tightly to Luke as if he'd somehow disappear. After a few hours Ryan got drowsy.

   "I love you Lukey.." Ryan mumbled into Luke's chest, his eyes struggling to stay open. Ryan's arms were wrapped under Luke's arms, slowly slackening as he drifted to sleep. Luke gently kissed the top of Ryan's head as his breathing fell even and calm.

   "I love you too angel." Luke passed a hand through Ryan's hair, Ryan smiling at the touch as he slept. Luke wrapped his arms around Ryan and fell asleep soon after.


	4. Sicks & Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CRASHES THROUGH WINDOW] HI IM BAAACK. Lol sorry I was in a depression pit so i didn't get to workin on anything. But! I'm back! So worry not! 
> 
> This chapter is in a high school btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: April 4th 2017
> 
> Word Count: 1371

Ryan hissed in pain as his back and head hit the lockers behind him. His bag and supplies were sprawled out and scattered across the hallway floors. Ryan groaned, holding his head in his hand as if that would help his blooming headache. He looked up at the three figures stopping him from leaving and throwing him around like a toy. They were fucking assholes. Ryan was about to stand up straight again before the boy directly in front of him sailed his fist into Ryan's face.

"Fuck!" Ryan brought his hands up to his nose, immediately feeling blood hit his hand. His glasses were skewed and were probably bent if not broken.

"I don't think I said you could straighten up. Did I say he could?" The taller male in front of Ryan looked to his lackeys on either said, both shaking their head no. "That's what I thought. In fact, I don't think I want Mr. Rabbit over here to even be standing." Ryan didn't have much time to prepare for the knee shoved into his stomach making him fall to the ground and feel sick. The nickname itself was gut wrenching enough. He'd acquired it over the fact that he usually had a knack for avoiding these people or quickly running away. Ryan also could get panicked easily. It was accurate, and even though he did actually like rabbits, he despised the nickname. Ryan curled into a ball, the one thing he could do right now, as the three boys stomped and kicked at him. He succumbed to the insults thrown and hurled at him, cringing as he heard the sound of his glasses shattering. They had fell from his face when he'd been kneed in the gut. The tallest spat at Ryan's feet after one last kick. "This is so tedious. You should just dig a hole and kill yourself. You'd be doing everyone a favor for once." Ryan whimpered, his head in his hands as the group walked away. He slowly sat up, whimpering as he felt the already forming bruises. He wiped away some still flowing blood from his nose, shakily gathering his stuff back up and standing. He stiffened back up as he heard running from up the hall coming down towards him. He turned to face the sound and gasped as a taller body in a red hoodie crashed into him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Ryan there you are! What the fuck happened you look like you just got ran over, what happened!?" Ryan's breath shook as he sighed, leaning into the soft touch of Luke's hand inspecting some cuts on his cheek.

"Something I probably deserved," he mumbled. His eyes were red, his tears already over with.

"Bullshit! The only person who deserves this kind of treatment is the one who dished it out!" Ryan slightly cringed at Luke's loud voice. "I swear to god, was it Donovan and his fucking lackeys again?" Ryan paused, shuffling his feet, before nodding. Luke growled scowling. He wasn't scowling at Ryan but it still made him uncomfortable. "They're goin' to get what's coming to the one day, and it's going to be my fist coming into their faces!" Ryan's head fell into Luke's shoulder, not worrying about the blood since Luke's hoodie was already red.

"Luke stop yelling, please. I have a headache."

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize." Luke ruffled Ryan's chestnut hair and looked at the ground. He lightly scoffed, quickly picking up Ryan's shattered glasses. "They broke your fucking glasses too. Scumbags."

"It's fine, I have my contacts at home."

"But-"

"It's fine Luke, I'm used to it." Luke hummed, dropping the subject and dropping Ryan's now useless glasses in the trash. He didn't say it, but he certainly thought it. You shouldn't have to get used to it. Luke let Ryan briefly mess with his piercings before talking again.

"Come on, let's go to my place, I have first aid." Ryan nodded and lifted his head up and held his nose to keep it from getting blood everywhere. He adjusted his bag and walked out the school with Luke.

**_ Time Skip To Luke's House _ **

When they arrived at Luke's home, he immediately told Ryan to sit on the couch while he grabbed the first aid kit and pressed a kiss to Ryan's head. So now Ryan was curled up on the couch with a hand in his grey hoodie, quietly waiting for a first aid kit and his boyfriend. His patience was rewarded as Luke quickly made his way to the couch with a first aid kit in his hands. "Here, I got some tissues for your bloody nose." Ryan gladly took them and halted his bloody nose, letting out a quick, and nasally, thank you. Luke took out some disinfectant alcohol and some cloth, but the disinfectant on the cloth. "I know you don't like it but I have to clean you're cuts."

"it's fine," Ryan mumbled. Luke placed the cloth down.

"Well that's not a very Ryan thing to say. Usually you'd be complaining till the next day." Luke wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulders but was quickly pushed away. Luke ignored his initial hurt at being pushed away. "Ry what's wrong?" Ryan drew his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"..how do you put up with me?" he mumbled, looking down.

"Easy. Because I love you more than myself."

"you shouldn't have to deal with me.."

"This is about something Donovan said isn't it?"

"...he said I should just kill myself, that I'm just a burden to everyone around me.."  
"What! That fucking rat, I'll-!"

"but I agree with him.." Luke was taken aback and couldn't speak. Ryan had tears bubbling up from his eyes again that were threatening to fall. "I'm just some stupid needy nobody, that had the audacity to stay alive for this long! I'm a bother and a waste to everyone around me! I should just do them all a favor and stay gone!" Ryan wrapped his arms around his chest and choked on his sobs, tears running down and stinging his face.

"Ryan, that's not true," Luke tried to interject.

"THEN PROVE ME WRONG!" He didn't mean to scream so loud, but it was too late and couldn't be taken back. Time felt like it had stopped and Ryan felt like he was suffocating. He suddenly felt soft lips on his own and soon came to realize Luke was kissing him. It ended quickly, Luke pulling away and leaning their forehead's against each other. Ryan's breathing definitely wasn't stable, but it was much better then before. Luke's hand cupped Ryan's cheek and he immediately melted into the touch with a shaky sigh.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, with your soft chestnut hair and grey green eyes that I'd happily let myself get entranced in, the cutest splash of pale freckles, and the best love handles ever. You're the only person I know who's been able to hold an A in hell, I mean, math for a solid three semesters, only dropping to an A minus because you were absent and sick. You are not needy, or a bother, or a waste. You are a great person to cuddle with, to cover in love, and to pour my heart out to." Ryan's face was beat red, his tears starting to subside. Despite Luke's hand being wet, he didn't even point it out and merely continued. "And you certainly are not, never in a million years, a nobody. You are somebody, you are my boyfriend who I love and would never give up. Ever. Luke kissed the totally overwhelmed Ryan again, Ryan immediately melting against him and falling into step. Luke smiled, breaking the kiss again causing Ryan to hum in disappointment. "And don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Ryan nodded, his eyelids drooping slowly as he fell into Luke's chest.

"I love you.. Don't ever let me go..." Luke nodded, pressing a kiss on top of Ryan's head, who was quickly falling asleep.

"I would never think of it." Luke pulled Ryan into his lap and kept him safe. Never letting him go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my shorter one-shots, close to only 900 words, so sorry about that. Also, since i'm a fucking nerd and was back when I made this, there's a clear South Park reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: April 12th 2017
> 
> Word Count: 886

"H-Hey have you he-heard about the new kid?"

"Yeah apparently he was kicked out of his school."

"No way! I saw a picture of him when I was in detention, he looks like some run of the mill nerd!"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Clyde."

Luke groaned. All around him in the hall students were talking about some new kid. Why the hell did it matter? They'll probably end up being forgotten about in a week tops. What's so exciting about a new kid anyway? Like really, try listing at least three reasons why getting a new kid at school is exciting. So far Luke had heard this dude was a nerd, kicked from his school, from out of state like Chicago or some shit, was 'hot shit', and honestly Luke was sick of it. Every corner he'd hear something new he didn't care about or something he's already heard. He couldn't even focus in class without someone talking about it! The only information that peaked his interest is that apparently he'd be in by fifth period, which yipee, was right now. Honestly, Luke hoped that math class would be quiet. But no, of course not. For whatever reason people were crowded around what was usually his seat. A caterpillar probably found it's way on there, whatever.

"Can y'all move so I can get to my s-" Luke's words were cut off from shock as a male he'd never seen before came into his view, sitting in his seat. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Thankfully the teacher wasn't in yet. The crowd parted, clearly aware that Luke wasn't in the best mood. He had to admit, the new kid didn't look bad in anyway. Their chestnut hair was spiked up a bit in the front, he had slim black glasses and- whatever, he didn't care anymore.

"Sorry, am I sitting in your seat? I didn't know if seats were assigned or not-"

"There are no assigned seats! Honestly, I could care less if someone was in the seat I usually sit in! It's that no one in the god forsaken school has shut the hell up about you!" Luke was fuming. His stuff had managed to fall to the floor at some point. He wasn't mad at the new kid, more so how his appearance in the school made everyone mutter mouth Mary. "New kid this! New kid that! I haven't been able to focus all fucking day!"

"Luke Patterson!"

"WHAT?" Luke turned to the voice and his face fell. "Oh god damn it." Behind him was the teacher, who had finally made it to their class.

"Principle's office! Now!"

"Come over here and make me! The only people who should be going to the principle are those who haven't shut up all day! Oh wait, THAT'S EVERYONE!"

And that's how Luke got physically dragged by the arm by his math teacher to the principle. He ended up spending the time until lunch in the office, being lectured about controlling your anger and not making scenes. At least it was finally lunch. Sadly Luke's friend Jon was absent, so he'd be steaming at a table by himself. He wasn't even hungry at this point

"Hey. Is anyone sitting here?" Luke looked up to see the new kid, standing with a tray in his hands.

"No, feel free to sit here." The new kid nodded, sitting down at a respectful distance. Not very far, but not very close.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened.. I don't-"

"It's fine."

"What?"

"I said it's fine. It's not your fault, this place just runs on drama." Luke had let his gaze hit the table but it rose again to look at the new, and nervous, student in front of him. "I'm Luke, if you didn't know already from the teacher yelling my name." This managed to get a laugh out of the boy next to him and Luke made it his goal to hear it at least once a day from now on.

"I'm Ryan. I wasn't kicked out of my school, I just moved since my dad got a job nearby. The only nerdy thing about me is my glasses and I'd rather get good grades then bad or hardly trying ones. I was given suspension once, but that's because I punched a kid who was being an asshole." Ryan rambled, content grin on his face.

"Huh?" Again Ryan laughed and Luke's stomach fluttered.

"I'm not oblivious, and I'm not deaf. No one tries to hide what they say in this place. I decided I'd give some actual answers."

"Yeah but why to me? I made a scene and yelled at you for no reason." The words that tumbled from Luke's mouth made him feel lots of guilt. He was confused when Ryan shrugged.

"You made valid points. Also honestly speaking, everyone else is unnerving to even be near."

"Well I promise not to be like those pricks."

"Are you offering to be the new kid's friend Luke?" Ryan asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"Hell yeah! You're one of the few people who don't make me want to kill myself for silence." They both broke into laughter, Luke scooting closer without much reason. All he knew is Ryan being happy somehow made him really happy.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look, another short one :p but angst >:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: April 15th 2017
> 
> Word Count: 894

Ryan was curled on top of his bed, his breath shaking, tears bubbling in his eyes and streaking down his face, his nose leaking. It wasn't a pretty sight and he knew it. He was never a pretty sight, regardless of what people tried to tell him. His hair was a mess and his eyes were already red. What had caused him to be like this? He didn't really know. He'd just been holding in so many things, and they finally tore through him. He continued his sobs, Buddy curled by his feet, when he heard the door open and close.

"Ryan? Are you home?"

Luke's voice rang throughout the house and Ryan breath hitched. No one could see him like this! When he was so, weak. Pitiful. A disgrace. That didn't stop Buddy though, who jumped from the bed and ran to Luke. Ryan would have told Buddy to stay, but his throat felt like chalk from the panic setting in. Ryan held himself tighter as he heard Buddy come back up and Luke's almost inaudible gasp. "Ryan, what's wrong?"

He felt his bed dip as Luke climbed up and looked away when Luke's arms pulled him up. His lips felt tight and stuck, his own tongue felt like it was choking him. All he could muster was continued sniffles and sobs. Luke brought his hand up to cup Ryan's cheek and Ryan couldn't help but crave and lean into the touch.

"I don't know Luke. I-I've just been, bottling u-up so many th-things, and it-it's like the bottle sh-shattered.." Ryan grabbed the hem of his shirt's sleeve, the slightly rough fabric rolling between his fingers. Luke's thumb gently moved up and down, rubbing Ryan's wet and red cheek.

"Ry you could have told me or any one of our other friends."

"I-I know, I just did-didn't want t-to be a nu-nuisa-ance." Luke brought his other hand up and pushed limp strands of hair out of Ryan's face.

"Ryan you're never a nuisance. You're a great and kind person who values others before himself. If you were a nuisance you'd be annoying, which trust me, you're not." Luke slow and gently passed his hand through Ryan messy hair and wiped away the tears on his cheek. Ryan weakly grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled it from his head, which was odd since Ryan usually relished in physical contact.

"The words are, appreciated, but if I'm not a nuisance then I'm ignored." His stutter had cleared but his voice was hoarse, weak, and broken.

"I wouldn't ignore you."

Ryan looked up at Luke, who still had his hand cupping Ryan's cheek. "I enjoy listening to you too much." Luke smiled and Ryan's stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, his ears going red.

"... could you pass me the tissues?" Luke nodded and Ryan muttered a meek thank you as he blew his nose. Luke's hand had left his cheek and he already missed the feeling. Ryan wiped away some of his dry tears with his wrist, sniffing. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Like what? Being a human being?" Ryan looked up at Luke who was sat cross-legged across from him. Suddenly he sprang into Luke's chest wrapping his arms under Luke's, craving contact like before, possibly even more. Luke's arms immediately wrapped around Ryan and he pulled him up into his lap. "What's the matter Ry," Luke asked as he rubbed Ryan's back calmly.

"Nothing. Just, you're too nice to me.." Ryan pressed himself up against Luke more, as he seemed to not be against it. Ryan needed all the contact and affection he could get.

"How else am I supposed to treat you? I'm not one to be a dick to people I love." Love. A single word made Ryan's heart race, solely because of who's mouth it came from. "And you're someone I certainly love very much." Ryan looked up from Luke's chest to look at his face, and see how it was stained red. Ryan was in need of so much right now, that he hardly noticed himself crashing his lips against Luke's, but he noticed he tasted sweet and a bit tangy. He noticed how their lips seemed to mold and fit perfectly together, how Luke melted into the sudden kiss almost as much as Ryan did. It felt like a lifetime when they broke apart to breath, Ryan's red, puffy, but suddenly clear eyes staring into Luke's starry ones.

"I love you. I love you just as much, more even." Ryan pulled Luke down for another, but quicker kiss. "And I have been waiting so long to hear similar words from you." They were both flustered messes, Ryan arguably worse for wear. Luke's face and ears were a bright red, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Ryan's head tilted to the side, a question sitting on his face. "Are you going to stay speechless or do I have to kiss you again?" A smirk played on his lips.

"a kiss would be nice," Luke quietly said. Ryan chuckled.

"Oh so you talk to ask for a kiss huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Luke grinned, mischief in his eyes.

"You sly motherfucker." Despite his words Ryan pressed another kiss to Luke's lips.

"You feeling better now bunny?" Ryan nodded.

"Please, don't leave."

"I would never."


	7. Are You Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble that I never finished and never really knew how to :p It's literally the shortest thing i've wrote it's not even close to 300 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date:
> 
> Word Count: 231

Luke was slouching against the cafe's table, waiting for Ryan to come back with their drinks. Normally Luke was patient and could wait, but he kept eyeing the counter. Ryan was happily chatting to the barista with a smile. The barista was, rather obviously, flirting. Luke's fingers drummed against the table as he got more impatient, really just wanting his coffee and his boyfriend. After what felt like forever, Ryan was finally handed two drinks and he came to the table.

"Sorry, I got caught in conversation." Ryan set Luke's coffee down and sat besides him, grin per usual. Luke merely hummed and sipped at his coffee. In the time it had taken to even get to the table, it had cooled down enough to drink. Luke bet a glance back over to the counter and caught the barista staring at Ryan. He immediately glared, even if the target didn't notice. Ryan sipped at his hot chocolate, as he wasn't much of a coffee person, looking at Luke questioningly. The barista eventually took notice of Luke's glaring and shrunk back to work. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Luke nearly choked on his coffee.

"What! No, I would never!" Luke's beet red face told otherwise though.

"Mhm, totally." Ryan smirked, always happy when Luke got flustered.

"to be fair she was flirting," Luke mumbled into his cup, gripping it securely.


End file.
